Together
by HopeCoppice
Summary: AU from 4x09. SPOILERS FOR 4x09. Things don't go the way Vlad had hoped. Now the vampires of Garside have some serious adjustments to make to their worldview... and fast. Possible slashy bits. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

__**New story - a bit of an angsty AU. SPOILERS FOR 4x09, kind of. Various ships may occur, het and not, so deal with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_"Vlad," Bertrand was shaking him gently. "Vlad." He opened his eyes and sat up in his coffin, Bertrand barely stepping back in time to avoid a headbutt._  
_"What's going on?" He was hardly awake, and surely there was no way Ingrid had made another attempt to kill Erin already? Bertrand reached out, automatically it seemed, to smooth the Chosen One's hair down._  
_"You almost burnt to ash today. There's no shame in it." His tutor seemed preoccupied, distant somehow, and it took a moment for him to notice Vlad's confusion. "You were screaming."_

_For a moment neither spoke, but then Vlad decided that pride and dignity were overrated concepts anyway._  
_"It scared me." He paused, expecting to be rebuked, but Bertrand just nodded understandingly and waited for him to go on. "When I was burning, I felt... I was in Erin's arms, but I was turning to dust alone. I... I don't want to turn to dust. I don't want to die alone." Bertrand sighed, hand ghosting across Vlad's shoulders to give him a reassuring squeeze._  
_"I'll sit with you tonight. We never have to talk about it again, don't worry." They never discussed it after that, and Bertrand never forgot._

* * *

He'd found the proof he needed, Vlad was going to trust him again - he caught the stake and twisted it against his assailant before he was even aware that there /was/ a stake between himself and the hug he was moving in for. Both male vampires stared down at the stake, unable to react and stop it piercing the Chosen One's chest, oblivious to Erin's gasp in the background.

"Vlad-" Bertrand's voice was a horrified, strangled apology. He hadn't meant- he would have taken the stake himself, gladly, given the power to turn back time. He would have taken it, even if he still didn't understand why it was there at all.

Vlad's eyes were wide with fear as his skin began to grey, and suddenly Bertrand knew all he needed to know. It was the work of seconds to turn the stake again in Vlad's unresisting hand and step forwards, finally wrapping his arms around the boy as he had meant to upon entering the room.  
"Not alone. I'm here, I'm right here with you, we go togeth..." It was as far as he got before they both collapsed into a single pile of dust on the cold floor.

Erin clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her squeal of horror. For some minutes she stared silently at the ashes, before grief was pushed aside by a more immediate concern.  
"Oh, great." She forced a weak chuckle, without knowing why she was trying. Blinking, she frowned at the ash through the tears that were threatening to fall. "Leave _me_ to explain to the Draculas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, because... well, to be honest, because it makes it easier for me to review what I've already written when I'm typing it up on my phone at home.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

"What?!" Erin took a deep, sniffling breath and repeated herself.  
"He's dead. I'm so sorry. He- he tried to stake Bertrand, and Bertrand didn't think - they're both dust." The Draculas - and Malik, who she still wasn't quite sure counted - stared at her in shock as she waited for them to process the news.  
"This has to be some sort of joke, a bit of youthful-" Ingrid cut her father off, eyes never leaving the half-fang's.  
"Erin's not a good enough liar to fake that kind of grief."  
"But the wi- Vlad... would never stake Bertrand." Erin shrugged; Malik was wrong, it seemed.  
"He tried. I was there. The stake was in Vlad's hand, but... And then when Bertrand saw what he'd done, he..." She hesitated; that last outpouring of comfort and devotion seemed private, somehow. "...turned it on himself."

That was when Bertrand walked in behind her.

* * *

"Oh, you got out, did you? Great." He treated them all to a wide, fake smile. "Seen Vlad lately? I've been looking for-" He stopped abruptly, staring down at the curtain pole the furious Count had just telekinetically thrust into his chest with a frown. "That wasn't part of the plan." He crumbled, the air around him shimmering slightly as the dust briefly formed the shape of a woman before falling.

"Mum-!" All eyes turned to Malik as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean... Mum would be very impressed with your response to traitors." Ingrid rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, go Dad. Can we talk about the fact that that was a woman? Which means Bertrand_ wasn't_ insane-"  
"Or he had some _really_ disturbing secrets."  
"You'd know all about keeping secrets, wouldn't you, Malik?" Erin held his eye, a challenge, but they both knew that as the Count's son - now his only son - Malik couldn't be accused without evidence. She would find proof, and hope it went better for her than it had for Bertrand.

* * *

Ingrid and the Count stood in the throne room, staring at the pile of dust in silent contemplation. Malik had taken one look and walked out; Erin had left to give them space. It was Ingrid who spoke first.  
"Definitely two vampires. No way of separating them." The Count grimaced.  
"Damned inconvenient of Bertrand. Now we'll have to give them _both_a proper send-off. Renfield!"

When the servant arrived, though, he was preceded by a decidedly startled-looking Erin.  
"We've got a problem. Slayers, and they want to talk to Vlad." Four pairs of eyes slid down to rest on the pile of dust.  
"Renfield, _all_ of that dust needs to go in a large urn and be put somewhere safe. See that you take care of it. Everyone else..." The Count lifted his chin slightly to include Malik, who'd just appeared in the doorway behind Erin. "We may have a fight on our fangs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of the night, I think, since I haven't written the rest yet... And I have other stories to update.**

**Disclaimer: Look, if it becomes mine, I'll tell you.**

"We need to see the Chosen One."  
"He's getting some well-earned rest; whatever you need, I can deal with it as Regent." The Count smiled wanly; Erin was impressed with his ability to dissemble, even now - but then the whole family were stone-faced, standing on the steps of the school. Mina's gaze locked onto Erin's, then, and the half-fang realised her red-rimmed eyes and smudged makeup were letting the side down.

"What's wrong, Erin?" The words sounded kind, but she obviously wasn't the only one who recognised the trap hidden there.  
"Mum," Jonno whispered, "she's probably upset about Adze. Stockholm Syndrome, you told me about it once, remember?" The older slayer looked surprised and delighted that he'd remembered, but Ingrid let out a bark of laughter.  
"As if she'd be that interesting. They're saying you got attached to Adze, Erin." The half-fang frowned; she could hear that, just as well as Ingrid could- "...Which you have to admit would be way cooler than _spraying yourself in the eye with stasis spray_." Erin hung her head - no need to fake the embarrassment she knew she had to show. How could she have forgotten the impact her bite would have on the ceasefire? She'd been kept out of sight since her fall for a reason. At least her jacket was zipped all the way up, hiding the scar.

"Yes, well, not that this isn't fun... It's almost dawn. If you had a point, you might consider _getting to it_." The Count's tone of mild disinterest faltered for a moment and Jonno's eyes narrowed.  
"We want the Chosen One's assurance that the ceasefire holds despite my earlier..." Mina took a deep breath, "..._indiscretion_." The Count didn't bat an eyelid, though he couldn't be any less confused than Erin was.  
"Yes, yes, of course." The Van Helsings looked surprised.  
"Just like that?"

Erin caught Jonno's eye and took over negotiations, hoping he'd go along with her idea.  
"The Regent will have to take a hostage until ...Vlad wakes up. Isn't that how it works? If w- the vampires have a representive from your side, since you're the ones who broke Truce..."  
"It's the only way they're honour-bound to stick to it. Fine. I'll do it."  
"Jonno-"  
"Mum, don't fuss. I've spent enough time here, one day won't hurt. Besides, Erin'll watch my back."

Mina gave the girl in question a penetrating look.  
"See that you do. If any harm comes to him," she turned her glare onto the Count as Jonno climbed the steps and stood beside him. "we will wipe you out." Then she turned on her heel, striding back towards the two slayers at the gate.

The moment no human eye was on her, Erin sped indoors, the other vampires following in the nick of time as the sun rose. The Count let go of Jonno's shoulders as if he was diseased.  
"I hope you have an _extremely_ good reason for this. The _last_ thing we need is a breather hostage!" Erin met him glare for glare, ignoring the confused looks of the other three, despite the fresh tears that sprang to her eyes at the harshness of her own words.  
"In case you hadn't realised, we're in big trouble and our best flying-by-the-hem-of-his-cape improviser is currently sharing an over-sized plant pot with our best strategist!" The other vampires flinched as if they'd been slapped, but she didn't have the patience to sugar-coat things. "I just got us the Guild's next best thing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Super-short slightly-fillery bringing-characters-up-to-speed chapter. Enjoy. Updates likely to be irregular for a while due to technical difficulties.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"They're both dust? You're sure?" Jonno was unsurprisingly horrified. "And it was... some kind of fake Bertrand who tricked Mum into dusting Adze?" The vampires shared a moment of sudden understanding.  
"Oh, _Adze_! Thank _blisters_ for that, we couldn't think who was missing!" The Count seemed genuinely relieved, as if he'd had any more children to lose.  
"You didn't know?"  
"Not a clue! Well, at least it wasn't anyone important."  
"That's great, Dad, but who was that shapesh-?" Ingrid was cut off. As usual.  
"So Dad, what are we going to do about the ceasefire? Personally I vote we drop it." Malik sped up to Jonno, fangs bared, but the slayer didn't flinch. He dropped back with a hiss of "spoilsport", as Erin spoke.

"You think that's what Vlad would have wanted?" The Count was frowning thoughtfully.  
"We may not have a choice." Jonno nodded.  
"Vlad being gone changes everything for the slayers. I'd just about got them to trust him, but the rest of you..." He shrugged apologetically. "No offence."  
"None taken," Erin hastened to assure him, expecting the others to react badly, but they seemed rather flattered.

They spent most of the day preparing to defend the school against any slayer attack that might come. As darkness fell, however, there came a heavy knock on the door.  
"DRACULA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry these chapters are so short; a lot happens very quickly otherwise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Is that-?"  
"Nah, he wouldn't dare show his face here." Malik seemed pretty confident about this, draping an arm around Erin's shoulders and giving her a squeeze that was as much about looking cool as it was about reassuring her. "...Right, Dad?"

The Count grimaced.  
"Ramanga, yes. I rather think he _has_ dared."  
"DRACULA!" The voice came again. "Open this door!"  
"Don't open the door," Ingrid began wearily, but Renfield had already appeared – always prompt when you needed him to be otherwise occupied – and swung the door open, admitting one furious vampire.

"Where's my daughter?" Erin tried not to look as Ramanga's defanging was all too apparent. Malik, arm still casually around her, let out a short bark of laughter.  
"No idea. Can we offer you a _bite_ to eat?" Jonno suddenly decided to follow Renfield back to the kitchen, leaving the vampires to talk.  
"Adze was here, she came to meet with Vlad. She should have been home by now, or Queen, and she's neither. So where is she? What have you done to her?"

There was an awkward silence as none of the vampires answered. Then the Count recovered his nerve.  
"She's dust. You can leave now. _Fangs_ for coming." Ramanga hissed, which really didn't have the desired effect as air whistled through the holes where his fangs had once been.  
"Then I'll have my revenge on your Chosen One." Malik scoffed before he had time to think about it.  
"Bit late for that."

Erin poked him in the ribs, but the damage was done; Ramanga stared at them all for a long, tense moment before giving them a disturbing, gappy smile and taking off.  
"Oh, well done, Malik." Ingrid turned to start reinforcing the school against _vampires_ as well. "Brothers. More trouble than they're worth."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while - here's an update! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously the show's not mine, even those writers aren't insane enough to kill off their main characters in the first chapter...**

They'd done all they could, but it was still not yet midnight when the ground beneath them suddenly shook with the _thud _of several vampires touching down at once.

"Come out and talk to us, Dracula!" The Count glanced warily at his remaining children, but Ingrid nodded.

"We should probably see how many there are."  
"Take Renfield with you," Malik suggested with a sneer, "you can use him as a distraction if you need it."

The Count seemed to notice for the first time that Jonno - currently trying to explain the situation to Wolfie - and Renfield were back in the entrance hall.  
"Renfield! What did you do with the ashes?" Renfield beamed proudly.  
"They're locked in the Blood Cellar, safe as houses." The Count rolled his eyes.  
"Hardly fitting for the Chosen One, but I suppose it'll do for now, for the other one."

"DRACULA!"

"Dad, _go_."

The Count gulped and took a step outside the door to find himself face-to-face with the entire Vampire High Council.

"Can I help you?" His manner was that of a polite and generous host. The Council seemed somewhat taken aback.

"We've come to confirm the reports that your son is dust."  
"Oh, charming." He scoffed. "You'd believe the word of a fangless traitor on such a preposterous-?"  
"I didn't say who told us." The Councillor who'd spoken smiled. "So it's true. Vladimir Dracula is dead."

The Count reeled backwards as if he'd been slapped.  
"Well, er, that is to say-" It seemed best to continue the motion and simply retreat behind closed doors.

It was Erin who asked the question; everyone else seemed to know from his face.  
"Well, do they know?"  
"Yes. But at least it's only-" There was a thud, and another, and another, and the ground shook like an earthquake. Fireballs were already flying at the school, even as more vampires landed and the ground shook further. Part of the ceiling came plummeting down, and Ingrid realised they would have to abandon all her efforts to fortify the school.  
"Outside, now!"

Once they reached the steps of the school, the full horror of the situation became apparent. A veritable army of vampires, from almost every clan, were causing uproar outside the school.  
"What's all this?" The Count tried, as if the Science block wasn't on fire.  
"Your time of lording it over the rest of us is over, Dracula." Another fireball crashed in to land in front of him as still more vampires dropped out of the dark night sky.

Ingrid and Malik found themselves seized by great packs of vampires who'd been lying in wait, pressed against the walls behind the doors. Wolfie shrieked and ran, Jonno in pursuit, as Erin was shoved into another large group and Renfield was thrown to sprawl on the stone of the courtyard.

The ground shook as Ramanga's clan joined the rest, apparently determined to take their revenge and end their disgrace. Their leader appeared in front of them, stake in hand.  
"Dracula's mine. You'll pay for what you did to me!" He stepped forward, to stand right in front of the Count. Everything seemed to fall silent as he raised the stake high above his head.

All seemed lost.

And then there was a sonic boom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Bit of a crucial one and yet nothing much really happens. Puzzler. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The shockwave seemed to knock everyone to the floor. Malik was quick to recover, grabbing Erin and pulling her over to where Ingrid was rising to her feet. Erin didn't resist, staring in shock as the assorted Councillors began clambering to their feet.  
"I've only ever seen one person do that," she muttered under her breath, "and that's impossible." Ingrid nodded in agreement.  
"There must be more people who can do it. The question is, whose side are they on?"

At the gates of the school, Jonno had managed to catch up with Wolfie. It seemed the best and wisest course of action to keep running; they could get to safety and call for the Slayers' Guild. They were going to need backup. He automatically glanced back to check on the status of the other remaining breather in the school, but it seemed like Renfield was out cold. There was nothing Jonno could do for him, so he decided to focus on saving the kid.

The assembled Council vampires, the clan leaders and their armies were gradually getting up, mumbling suspiciously among themselves. Nobody seemed to know where the attack had come from; its centre seemed to be somewhere in the school itself, but there was something wrong with that picture. Nobody was _in_ the school.

Meanwhile, Ramanga had pulled himself upright and was looming over the Count again.  
"A clever trick, but it won't save you."

"No." A familiar voice rang out from the top of the steps. "But _I_ will."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm ending the suspense... kind of. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Ramanga dropped the stake; it plummeted towards the Count, landing on its side on his chest before clattering away.  
"That's not possible. He said-" But the spokesperson for the Council had already rounded on the fangless vampire, furious.  
"You've lied to us, Ramanga. You've made fools of us! I should slay you for what you've-"  
"Allow me." A bolt of light and Ramanga was gone. The eyes of every vampire in the courtyard flew to the figure of the speaker at the top of the steps.

"Anyone else want to threaten my family, while we're here?" Vlad smiled pleasantly, but his eyes were cold. The Councillors began shaking their heads, bowing, scraping... shuffling backwards. Indeed, Ramanga's clan had already taken off. "No? Good. Get out."  
"Vladimir - your Grandness - we had no idea you were-" This was the height of grovelling; Vlad wasn't officially Grand High Vampire yet.  
"Now you know. _Leave._" The gathered vampires didn't wait to be dismissed a third time, taking off into the sky. Vlad stood defiantly and watched them go until the last of them was out of sight.

"Vladdy, thank bloo-"  
"Vlad? We thought you were-"  
"The half-fang said-"  
"I _saw_ you-"

The voices all blended into one for a second as Vlad stumbled backwards, head spinning. It had taken everything he had to demonstrate that small show of power, and now he felt light-headed and oddly disconnected. He'd never been so relieved to fall back against a solid body, to feel gentle hands take a firm grip of his elbows and support him.

"Bertrand," he managed, barely a murmur, but the hand at one of his elbows shifted, one strong arm wrapping around him to pull him tighter against his valet's chest. The whisper in his ear was almost inaudible.

"I'm still here. You're not alone." The world swam, but he knew he was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know. You've just been dying to know how they came back. Well, fear not. All will be revealed.  
...But not today! Enjoy regardless.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

"Vladdy, thank blood! What happened?"  
"Vlad? We thought you were dust."  
"The half-fang said you'd staked each other."  
"I _saw_ you turn to dust."

Erin couldn't understand it. She'd been right there, she'd seen them both crumble. They were _dead_. And yet Bertrand and Vlad stood before her, plain as the fangs in her mouth. At least, Bertrand stood. As she watched, Vlad swayed and collapsed backwards into his tutor's arms, whimpering the older vampire's name. Bertrand pulled him in close and whispered something she couldn't hear, and then the Chosen One's entire body relaxed before going completely limp.

She supposed she should be hurt that it wasn't her he called out for, but she'd meant what she said; she'd never forgive him for turning her against her express wishes, and honestly they'd been drifting apart for a long time. They just weren't close enough for him to rely on her, and Bertrand was _physically_ closest to him. If he felt faint, it made sense to clutch at the nearest vampire. Mind you, she wasn't sure that was the only reason Vlad had murmured his tutor's name; she'd been in the throne room when the staking had occurred, after all. And oh yeah - _how had they survived that?_

Answers, however, didn't seem to be forthcoming. Bertrand was as collected as ever, meeting the Count's eye.  
"I need to take him to his coffin room. If you'll excuse me." He didn't wait for an answer, just strode into the school. Ingrid followed, and the Count pulled himself upright and waved a hand at Malik and Erin.  
"You two, keep guard on the gates and wait for Wolfie to come back."  
"But Dad-"  
"I need to see to my son." The Count stalked inside, leaving Malik and Erin alone.

Well, well, well. It seemed like she _might_ get some answers, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the huge delay! I promise explanatory chapters will follow soonish. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"So, what are you hiding?" Erin began conversationally as they loitered at the gates. Malik frowned at her.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Well, you've been up to something. What is it?" He sighed; she obviously wasn't going to drop the subject.  
"Well... if you must know..." He cast his mind around for a convincing lie and, when nothing sprung to mind, grasped at a distracting truth instead. "I think you're kinda hot. You know. For a a half-fang."  
"Oh, _thanks_." She rolled her eyes. "Now tell me what you've been up to." She'd forgotten how fast vampires could move; he was right in front of her before she had chance to react.  
"Why are you suddenly so interested in me?" She swallowed nervously.  
"Oh, obviously I just love a guy who hits on his recently-dead brother's girlfriend."

Malik flinched as if she'd hit him.  
"You said you'd never forgive him."  
"He'll never forgive _you_ if he finds out this was your fault." It was a risky ploy, but it worked; Malik slammed his hand into the stone wall behind her and hung his head, obviously struggling to control his temper.  
"I lost my mother, he didn't even stay dead, I think we're even-"  
"So the shapeshifter _was_ your mother?" She'd expected to feel triumphant, but Malik looked close to tears. "I... I'm sorry."  
"She was all I had." He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair, daring her to comment on the moisture in his eyes. "_All_ I had, and then I got to find my Dad, but Mum wanted me to destroy them and, well, she looked after me all these years. But now... she's gone and they won't want me when they find out-"  
"I'm not going to tell them, if you don't." She didn't know _what_ had brought that on; of course she had to tell them... didn't she? But he looked so heartbroken and lost, and Erin couldn't help but remember that he'd taken care of her brother, when he'd taken to the streets. She couldn't help but remember the squalor he'd been living in when they'd tracked him down; no doubt that would be all that was left for him, if the Draculas let him leave undead.

"You... aren't." He seemed suspicious, and she couldn't say she blamed him. With a quick glance towards the main building of the school, she moved closer and opened her arms.  
"No." Malik hesitated, but then he swept her into his arms, clinging and resting his head on her shoulder as her feet dangled in the air.  
"Thank you." He seemed to realise what he was doing, suddenly, and lowered her to the ground, stepping backwards to run his hand through his hair again. "I, uh... I meant it, by the way. You _are_ pretty hot."  
"For a half-fang."  
"For anyone." She smiled at him for a moment, eyes shining... but something else had caught his attention. "Sun's rising. Come on." He grabbed her hand and sped to the nearest door, but even once they were inside and making their way through the corridors – thankfully, the roof wasn't as damaged as they'd thought – she noticed he hadn't let go.


	11. Chapter 11

**You've been waiting for explanations? Here you go. Everything Bertrand knows. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"What's wrong with him?"  
"An hour ago, he was dust." Bertrand was failing to keep the irritation out of his voice, but the Count didn't seem to be reading the warning signs.  
"Then how come you're not like it?" The tutor smoothed a hand over Vlad's forehead, pushing the Chosen One's hair out of his eyes, before moving to entwine his fingers with his student's; Vlad wasn't going to experience a second of doubt that he was alone, not if Bertrand got his way.  
"_I_ didn't just scare off the entire Council and reduce Ramanga to dust with a flick of the wrist." He stifled a yawn. "And I've felt better, so I can't imagine how exhausted Vlad is right now."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure he needs you holding his hand?"  
"He's not waking up alone." The ferocity of his glare forestalled any mocking she might have planned to do on the subject, and it was the Count who spoke next.  
"How did this happen?" Bertrand took a moment to collect his thoughts, and began to speak.

"I reacted instinctively to the presence of a stake. I never meant to hurt him, let alone... and then I couldn't just leave him to crumble, so I... well, presumably you know we were both dust. Erin saw the whole thing."  
"Then how are you here talking to us now?" They had to wait for an answer as Vlad shifted slightly in his sleep and Bertrand leant anxiously over the coffin to make sure he was alright. By the time he was satisfied, Erin and Malik were in the doorway, standing slightly too close, hands touching. Another thing for Vlad to cope with when he woke.  
"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, "we woke up in the Blood Cellar, bottles smashed everywhere... there was an urn on the floor, on its side... and Sethius' finger was gone. I think it must have had something to do with our return. But I don't know why the blood was everywhere, or how we're not covered in it." He glanced down at his student again. "And then Vlad had a vision and knocked the door off its hinges. I caught up just in time to see him dust Ramanga."

They were all still staring at him expectantly, but he had nothing to add.  
"That's all I know, I'm afraid." There was a moment of silence before the Count exploded.  
"You did _what _to my Blood Cellar?!" A slight murmur from Vlad as he turned restlessly in his open coffin silenced him, and he made a quick gesture for everyone to follow him outside, no doubt intending to continue his rant. The rest of the family, plus Erin, obediently made their way to the corridor – Bertrand stretched as far as he could and managed to catch the edge of the door with his fingertips without releasing Vlad's hand. The door swung closed, but the Count almost immediately opened it again.  
"Fine, I'll leave you both to recover, _but_," he eyed their joined hands suspiciously, "the door stays open." He turned to Ingrid. "I suppose we'd better go and inspect the damage."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. At last, an update! Bit of an emotional one as everyone takes a moment to realise what's happened. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"_-priceless_ bottle of Conquistador, completely irreplaceable, and that's to say nothing of the damage to the door, or the lesser blood-" The Count dropped into his throne mid-rant, lowering his face into his hands. "...How did he _come back_?"  
"Oh, you know Vlad," Ingrid managed, trying to sound as if she didn't care, "always has to be special." Her father shook his head, as if he didn't quite dare to believe it.  
"I thought I'd lost him... how could he scare me like that?"  
"What's with Bertrand, anyway?" Ingrid frowned. "I mean, I get why _we're_ glad he's back, but he tried to kill Bertrand, and now he's all... touchy-feely?" The Count just shrugged, and she continued. "And speaking of touchy-feely..." She nodded in the general direction of the door; Malik and Erin had just sidled out, talking quietly between themselves. "What's going on there?"

* * *

"You went a bit pale in there. Paler, I mean. Are you alright?" Erin nodded.  
"Yeah. No. I mean... I saw them die, and now they're alright and I don't know what's going on. It's like it just hit me, you know?" Malik wrapped an arm awkwardly around her shoulder, surprised when she turned to collapse against his chest, shaking.  
"Blood. You're in shock, or something. C'mon, you should lie down." She managed a weak smile at that.  
"If you're trying to get in my coffin-"  
"Actually, I was going to suggest mine..." He trailed off, stroking her hair nervously as if he was afraid she'd bite his hand off for daring to do it. "So I can keep an eye on you. You know. Because I've got some furniture in there." She hesitated, then placed her hand in his.  
"I really shouldn't trust you... but I do. And I just want to curl up and be held, Malik. Can you do that?" He frowned.  
"You want a hug?" After a moment's consideration, he shrugged. "I suppose I can try that. Come on."

* * *

"No!" Vlad threw himself upright, sitting up in his coffin with a horrified look on his face. Bertrand, startled, jolted awake and pulled himself upright too, hand still clutched tightly in the Chosen One's.  
"Vlad, you're alright, it's alright. You're safe." The way Vlad threw himself against his chest, head buried in the crook of Bertrand's neck, caught him off guard, but he wrapped his arms around him all the same, ignoring the awkward way the side of the coffin dug into his ribs.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Vlad asked after a while, still clinging, and Bertrand could only shrug. It wasn't as if he could tell him how he felt, after all.  
"Would you rather I was nasty?" To his surprise, Vlad pulled away from him with a nod, leaving him bereft.  
"You should be. I said such horrible things, and then... I tried to-"  
"And I _did_. And now we're both OK." The Chosen One threw out a hand and the door swung shut as he allowed Bertrand to shift closer and pull him into his arms again. Bertrand noticed his muffled sobbing, but he didn't say anything. If Vlad was aware of tears dropping into his hair, well, he didn't mention that either.


End file.
